


Waiting

by Anonymous



Category: Welcome to the Ark - Stephanie S. Tolan
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They've waited so long.





	

They've waited so long for Elijah, and they don't know where to look for him.

Taryn has been searching the seas. Doug has been searching the skies. Miranda has set herself to search the whole of the land, which should seem unfair but doesn't feel that way. She needs to know where he's gone.

It's daybreak, years after everything, when they see a figure walking towards them, covered with sunlight. He's here. They all know without speaking. As they embrace, he thinks he's always been here, between the motes of dust and the beams of light.

"You brought me back."


End file.
